


Captain of the Triskelion

by mizface



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pirate, Art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-16
Updated: 2015-01-16
Packaged: 2018-03-07 19:06:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3179804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mizface/pseuds/mizface
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Taken from the fic that inspired this: <i>As always, Coulson looked strangely neat for a pirate.  Stubble covered his jaw, but his shirt was clean beneath his mismatched leather armour and coat, and Clint knew that Coulson’s hair was short under the dark bandana he wore.  His eyes were startlingly blue in his tanned face, his skin weathered and freckled slightly from a life at sea. </i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Captain of the Triskelion

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Bound Beneath a Black Flag](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1936941) by [orderlychaos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orderlychaos/pseuds/orderlychaos). 



> So, yeah. Sometimes when I'm reading, an image will hit me HARD. That's definitely what happened when I first read the fabulous Orderlychaos' "Bound Beneath a Black Flag." I got most of it on paper, but hadn't had a chance to really go back to it until now. As with most of my art, it's not quite what I had in my head, but overall I'm happy with the result.


End file.
